Talk:Who Do You Think You Are/@comment-3575890-20131026205340
I guess I'll try my hand at this next: NOTPS: (tried to use the least barftastic GIF available) * *waits for Lizzy to burst into flames and fly into the sun* You're right, Zig. She does. Better than YOU. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck I can't even look at it. Although truthfully I probably would have shipped this if it wasn't for Freffy. Sorry loves, I know this one is a fan favorite, but this ship never made any damn sense to me. This GIF IS cute though. As beautiful as they may look together, he raped her and I can not get over that ever. I don't care how wonderfully he treated her once he grew to love and appreciate her, HE. RAPED. HER. * * *waits for Kelly to go all Exorcist on me* Love it as a friendship; despise it as a prospective romance. I did ship it in the books for a while and even on the show, but then Caleb came along and Lucas got really creepy, so... Okay, truthfully, they WERE my OTP for the longest time, but then came Love Lockdown... Let's be real here. Any ship with Damian is disgusting. And now Lauren officially hates me. Sorry, boo, but just...ugh. No. I'm going to get so much backlash, but I'm sorry. I just don't ship this romantically. They are far too much alike for me to find them appealing. Oh yeah, they are cute and their interactions are highly entertaining, but I just don't feel it with these two. I love them both individually, but that's where it ends. They were my OTP until season 4. Dylan is a dickhole and Marco deserves better. Okay, this GIF is so fucking cute, it makes me wish things had turned out differently. Maybe THEN I could have shipped it, but Craig treated her like SHIT and my girl simply deserves better. She raped and abused him. Enough said. I am seriously side eyeing anyone who does ship this tbh. (EDIT: Actually, this shouldn't even be on here. It isn't a ship. But I included it anyway because some people do consider it to be one.) These two could have been so cute. They had the potential. But Johnny treated her like DIRT and worse yet, she LET HIM! Truthfully though, I might have been able to ship this if Owen hadn't sexually harassed her in the past. That automatically makes this ship a big NO-NO! Make no mistake, this is NOT a fucking ship, but some people actually consider it to be one and that makes my blood boil, so I've decided I may as well make my point while I'm doing this post. This image basically sums it up: he's looming over her while she looks scared and about to be sick to her stomach. Just moments after this encounter, he rapes her and then proceeds to beat on her and force her to peddle drugs for him for months. This is NOT a ship! This is NOT a NOTP. I guess on that note, I'll wrap it up now. I have plenty more I could add, but I feel this is lengthy enough as it is.